Blood Love
by Prussian Blue Love
Summary: Jeremy sets off one night to find a quick bite. But, will he get more than just a satisfied stomach? One-shot.


Jeremy lay on the bed in his small apartment. It had enough room for a bed, small table and chairs, a tiny kitchen, and an even smaller bathroom. The only electric devices he had were a few lamps and a radio/cd player. Music was the one thing he really liked about the changing eras.

It was only three o'clock in the morning. Three hours till the sun rose. Jeremy's stomach rumbled. It needed blood. He got up off the bed. He made sure that his clothes were appropriate for his hunting ground. His black shirt and baggy black pants with chains hanging off them let Jeremy blend in perfectly with his surroundings.

He hummed a song as he walked down the street to the club where he hunted. It was packed tonight. Teenage kids in all black outfits and silver spiked jewelry lined up outside, waiting to get in. The clothes might look frighteningly unisex to an untrained eye, but to Jeremy, they were all uniquely different.

Jeremy went up to the bouncer at the door. Using a little mind control, he got the bouncer to let him in without question. The heavy metal music pulsed through him. Long ago he decided to prey on these outcasts; they were more willing to accept him and more willing to give themselves up.

The room was filled with dark lights and smoke. The stench of blood and alcohol filled the air. Jeremy slid over to the bar and ordered a drink. He observed the crowd, looking for his next victim. No one really caught his eye. He sipped his drink and scanned the darker corners of the room. There, he noticed a face he hadn't seen before.

It was a young boy, about nineteen or twenty, impossibly pale with a shock of jet black hair. His eyes were two different colors; the left was steel gray and the right bright green. Jeremy wasn't sure if they were natural or contacts. He wore the usual black clothes of a goth, black t-shirt and baggy black pants with chains and lots of pockets. The boy was standing by himself, looking a bit lost. He nervously picked at the piercing in his bottom lip. He had a sense of vulnerability about him, something Jeremy always liked in a guy.

Deciding to go for it, Jeremy downed the rest of his drink and walked over to the boy. He appeared silently next to him. The boy turned, startled. He eyed Jeremy warily.

"I noticed you're new here. What's your name?" Jeremy asked, smiling.

"Name's Aiden. I'm...I'm just trying out a new place." he said.

"Waiting for someone? Girlfriend, maybe? I could buy you a drink while you wait."

Aiden shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not waiting for anyone. And...I don't have a girlfriend...I, uh, don't swing that way..."

Jeremy's smile widened, "Thought so. I just wanted to make sure. Didn't want to be obviously hitting on a straight guy. That would have proven embarrassing. I'm Jeremy, by the way."

Aiden smiled a bit. He seemed more at ease, knowing that Jeremy felt the same way too. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and tugged at his spiked collar.

"You're hitting on me? Huh, you've got weird taste in guys. But I'll take you up on that drink you offered." he said.

He and Jeremy walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks. They talked the whole time, sipping the alcohol. Eventually, they left to go to Jeremy's place. It was about four o'clock in the morning.

"Sorry it's so small. Never really needed a big place." Jeremy apologized.

"It's ok. It's really nice. Cozy-like." Aiden said.

"Lemme just put some music on and I'll get us something to drink. Hope you like Deftones." Music came pulsing through the radio speakers. Jeremy poured two glasses of deep red wine.

Aiden sat in the main room, on the mattress Jeremy used for a bed. He closed his eyes, listening to the music. Jeremy came back in carrying two wine glasses. He joined Aiden on the mattress and took a deep swig of wine.

"I've been meaning to ask. Your eyes," Jeremy gestured, "are they real or contacts?"

Aiden looked away, "Real." he sighed, "Usually they scare people. People don't like looking into two different colored eyes in the same face. When I was little...kids picked on me because of them. I've grown to hate them."

"You shouldn't. They're beautiful and unique. Just like you."

Jeremy set down his glass and drew Aiden to him. Their lips met and what started as a gentle peck turned into fierce passion. Jeremy held Aiden tight around the waist, his free hand under Aiden's shirt. Aiden's hands were running through Jeremy's long brown hair. Gently, Jeremy eased Aiden down onto the mattress. Aiden pulled off his shirt and helped Jeremy with his.

Aiden's skin was warm against Jeremy and he tried to hold back his bloodlust. He needed blood, yes, but he didn't want to hurt Aiden. He closed his eyes tightly as he fought the urge. The smell of Aiden's blood was very delicious and very tempting.

As Jeremy's eyes were closed, Aiden nuzzled his neck. If felt so good to Jeremy that he almost didn't notice the two pinpricks of pain at his throat. Jeremy gasped and quickly moved away from Aiden. Aiden's fangs were exposed and he looked ashamed at what he'd tried to do.

"You...you're a -" Jeremy sputtered.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry." Aiden was closed to tears.

He drew his knees up and laid his head on them. Jeremy could hear him quietly sobbing. He looked so wounded, Jeremy's heart melted at the sight.

"Aiden..." Jeremy started. He laid a hand on Aiden's head, "...it's ok. You don't need to apologize."

"But I tried to kill you!" Aiden cried, "How can you be so forgiving?"

"Because...I'm like you. I'm a vampire as well."

Aiden's head shot up. He looked at Jeremy in confusion. "What? You can't be, you're too good."

"And you're not? Yes, I am a vampire. See?" Jeremy bared his fangs. Aiden still looked skeptical and a little scared, "Don't tell me someone told you that only evil people become vampires?" Jeremy asked.

Aiden nodded his head, "My Maker often said that. I believed him." His tears begun anew.

"Ssshh...don't cry." Jeremy held Aiden close, "Your Maker is wrong. You are not evil. You're the best person I've ever met." he kissed his head.

"Really?" he sniffed.

"Yes, really. Now, dry your eyes. There. That's better. Here, you can drink from me if you allow me to drink from you."

"Are you sure about that?"

Jeremy nodded, "Mm-hmm. It'll be just like feeding from a human, but not to the point of death. Ok?"

Aiden agreed and bit down into Jeremy's throat. Jeremy slid his fangs into Aiden. The sweet blood flowed into Jeremy's mouth as he felt his be swallowed by Aiden. The blood passed between them for almost twenty minutes before Aiden released his hold. His eyes were half-closed from pleasure and sleep. Jeremy also stopped, and, noticing how tired Aiden was, pulled the blankets over the both of them. Aiden snuggled into Jeremy's chest, as Jeremy laid his head on Aiden's. Warmed by each other, the two vampires slept peacefully in happiness and love.

The end


End file.
